Typically, optimization of the performance of a plurality of energy conversion devices, such as turbines, is achieved only through the use of computers and extensive computer programs. Such computer systems have some inherent disadvantages. For example, the computer programs usually use a "high level" language which requires expensive hardware and software to implement. Such a "high level" language usually results in a relatively long processing time for determining operation optimization. In addition, such computer systems typically require highly trained personnel to program and operate same. Thus, the computer system that is required for the optimization calculations is very costly to install and operate, and may not react to changes in the operation of the turbines as rapidly as desired.
Because of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a system for optimizing the operation of a plurality of turbines or other energy conversion devices without the use of a computer system.